


Dessert

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Double Blowjobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Sugar Baby Daehyun, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Yongguk, cum swapping, jongup and daehyun apparently do some nasty stuff together, sugar baby jongup, yongguk gets double blown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: After a lovely business dinner, Yongguk brings his two sugar babies back to his place. While enjoying a chat, he offers them a little extra treat for being so well behaved. Daehyun and Jongup enthusiastically agree.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd

Jongup and Daehyun often fought over sweets that involved a stick. This was one of Yongguk’s favorite things to do on a slow, or even bored, afternoon. He had never intentionally wanted to have someone in his life that he technically paid to be there but when he’d gotten lonely one night and hired Daehyun, he hadn’t realized that he’d practicaly fall in love with the man.  
He’d had no idea that Jongup and Daehyun were a two for one and a half. Not hat he complained, ever. Especially since the two had almost no boundaries for what they would do to each other or to him.  
Smiling, in his living room, he ran his hand over Jongup’s hair, the roots black and ends white. The young males tongue was sticking out, Daehyun teasing it with a bright blue lollipop. Jongup was tucked to Yongguk’s side, the two having wiggled in tight to each other, leaving Jongup practically squished. It helped only that it was easier for Yongguk to lean back and watch as the two shared the lollipop, one drooling over it before getting it pulled from their mouth only to watch the other shove it between their lips.  
Yongguk would never get bored of watching Jongup tease his tongue over a treat, or Daehyun pulling on the treat within his own mouth to make his plump lips all that much more curvaceous. It was enough to make him rock hard just from thinking about it. Watching it, knowing they would do it any second he asked, made his body almost painfully turned on. Were he inclined, he’d have thanked his buddy Himchan a million times by now for showing him the wonderful world that these two lived in.  
“Boys,” his deep voice rumbled, the two males turning just as Daehyun was pressing the sucker to the center of Jongup’s pushed-out tongue. Two pairs of dark eyes landed on their elder, waiting obediently for him. Man, that was hot. “Did you both enjoy the dinner?”  
“Yes,” the two purred almost at the same time. Yongguk had called Daehun earlier and had asked if the two would come to a meeting with him where he was going to meet up with some important people from work. They had agreed, dressing wonderfully in the suits he had bought them months ago, and had behaved perfectly for him. They had flirted lightly, not too much, and had even won him a bit more on the contract he’d been pushing months for.  
Their treat had been a bonus to their payment but now he required a bit more attention.  
The fingers against Jongup’s multi-colored hair gave a gentle, suggestive pull. Open lips curved upwards in a smile ad the male turned to Daehyun. The sucker was somewhat abandoned as Jongup licked a small line on Daehyun’s cheek. The two looked at each other, Daehyun snapping his teeth lightly to his partner.  
“Why don’t we thank him for our main course?” Jongup suggested, the words nearly a purr out of his mouth. His violently slanted, gorgeous eyes slid back to Yongguk who felt his cock pulse hard in his jeans.  
Yongguk shifted in his seat as the two males, as if by a singular mind, slipped off the couch onto their knees. They moved to right in front of the elder male, dark eyes smiling coyly up at him. He could feel his throat tighten in anticipation. Jongup moved to his far left, Daehyun at his right. Both on their knees, they places hands on his lap. The hands glided up and down on the outer sides and top of his thighs. It only made him throb harder, the girth of him now visible through his jeans.  
Daehyun made one of the most attractive, rumbling noises as his hand went farther up and bluntly gropped the cock through jeans.  
The two males grabbed hold and helped each other open the button and pull the zipper down. Yongguk knew he would never, ever get tired of watching these two work on him. With the pants open, he lifted up his hips and they grabbed, pulling. He grunted, struggling to stay on the couch from their enthusiastic tugging. It pulled a huge smile from him, one that twitched with pleasure as his hard length popped free. The two males then proceeded to pull boxers down, the chill of the room air making the elder twitch. He groaned, relaxing his backside back down to the couch. He situated as the clothing was tossed to the side.  
Yongguk didn't have to suggest, or ask, twice. Hands places on his person, both leaned forward. He felt fingers curl around his Cock and then mouths were everywhere. Daehyun had his lips pressed, Jongup's tongue gliding up and down the side. Daehyun moved to wrap his gorgeous mouth around the tip, suckling while Jongup kept licking and started stroking the base. This was also something Yongguk could never get used to.  
Torn between watching and throwing his head back in pleasure, Yongguk struggled. He twitched and throbbed on both mouths, the feeling beyond pleasurable. Jongup nudged Daehyun off,taking his turn. The tip and then more than half disappeared into that mouth. The flesh had a curve to the tip, one that helped during sex but not during blowjobs. It hit the gag reflex more than other guys' so Jongup often gagged.  
It didn't stop him from continuously trying with enthusiasm, however.  
Head bobbing, Jongup kept going as far as he could, Daehyun giving small attentions to one of those cheeks every time the youngest male came back up. Popping off, Jongup inhaled for air. He turned his head and Daehyun latched onto a kiss. The two made out a bit, moving their mouths to the cockhead. Tongues and lips warred, pressing the sensitive flesh. Yongguk groaned nice and hard, hands going to the back of their heads to keep them still as he thrust between their mouths. In response, both thrust their tongue out and down, the strong muscles caressing the shaft with each slow, full thrust.  
“Good Gods,” the man swore, fingers tight in hair. The treatment went on like this, a few thrusts before one would swallow him down. Daehyun always could get deeper and held his breath for a short while. They licked up and down, often kissing each other or fighting for space with their mouths. Their hands stayed busy, as well, touching, feeling, and massaging everywhere they could reach.  
Usually one with a high endurance, Yongguk had found early on that the two combined could ruin him as fast as they wanted. Apparently today they were hungry.  
Staring at them, he watched the enthusiasm pick up as his throbbing did. He started breathing heavy, abdomen slightly undulating. Everything got a bit blurry as the pleasure starred to mount.  
“M.. Mouths. Mouths!” The word shot out of him and both moved to position. Tongues out they pressed their faces together and held that cock nice and close. The first splatter of cum shot directly at a cheek, splattering. The next few ended up mostly in mouths.  
He twitched to a stop, groaning hard. He felt the way both kissed each other, licking the remaining thick liquid from him. His head-and eyes-had rolled all the way back and he was roo spent to do anything about it.  
“Good boys…” He praised, hearing them smack their lips. Forcing his head up, he just barely could see as they each used fingers to push cun into each others mouths, suckling on fingers. Ugh, how had he gotten so lucky.  
“Thanks for the treat!” Daehyun purred, draping himself playfully over Jongup who, more often than not, simply thanked Yongguk by a soft smile and light coloring of cheeks. Nodding, the elder accepted it and put his head back down.


End file.
